Oddities
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: Kenji never would have guessed that a simple decision to visit her cousin would take such an odd turn. AnkoxOC AnkoOC Anko-x-OC WARNING! Inside is YURI and MILD swearing. ONESHOT


I was feeling SPONTANEOUS today. OH, and this is for my Ken-chan~

Enjoy :]

OC INFO:

Name- Kenji Uchiha

Age- 19 ((Anko is 24))

Hair&Eyes- Black hair in a boy-cut and Red eyes.

Outfit- A black turtleneck, studded belt, and baggy jeans. She also wears black sandals.

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Kenji sighed. It was another boring, winter day in Konoha. She had considered visiting her brother, Sasuke, but instantly remembered the last time he had uninvited guests. Naruto couldn't speak or walk for a week. The black-haired girl mused over who she could visit. There was Kakashi and her cousin, Ichiru. Running a hand through her hair, she chose her ADD cousin over the perverted sharingan-wielder.

When she reached the door of her cousin's apartment, Kenji almost immediately regretted coming over. She heard drunken laughter and slurred swears. Kenji reluctantly brought up her pale hand to knock on the wooden door. She tapped her foot impatiently when no one answered. Sighing, she closed her crimson eyes and leaned back onto the railing of the staircase. It wasn't until moments later that the door opened to reveal her other cousin, Naruto. The blonde grinned stupidly and welcomed Kenji inside. She huffed at him while slipping out of her black sandals.

Kenji followed Naruto to the main room of the apartment, where Ichiru and a stranger sat around a table. The stranger was a young woman with her dark lavender hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. She and Ichiru seemed to be in a very heated discussion, most likely powered by the sake the both of them had consumed. Naruto smiled apologetically to his cousin then slammed his fist into the wall. Ichiru jolted in surprise, hitting her legs on the table, and then falling back out of her chair. The other woman glared at Naruto with dim brown eyes for his interruption.

Ichiru glared at her brother before turning her green eyes onto Kenji. "Ken-chan," she cried as she crawled over to attach herself to Kenji's leg, "I love you~!" A vein in Kenji's forehead throbbed dangerously as she shook her leg violently, "**GO. TO. HELL. **I was out in the freezing cold, waiting for your lazy ass to open the damn door!" Ichiru's face scrunched up in thought before she jabbed her thumb in the other woman's direction, "It wasn't my fault, Ken-chan! It was Anko's! She was laughing too loud."

Anko, Kenji guessed, looked insulted, "What?" Ichiru stood up next to her slightly younger cousin then nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, a look of utter justice on her face. "Yup, yup. It's all Ko-chan's fault," she declared. Anko growled and threw one of the dumplings that were on the table at Ichiru's face. It hit dead-on.

Ichiru looked stupidly horrified for one second, and then pounced over to Anko the next. Anko, now standing, met her brunette friend fist-to-fist, both of their faces holding menacing smirks. Kenji hissed in aggravation, "Just. _SHUT. UP!"_ She rammed their heads together, both victims emitting a loud groan.

Ichiru looked up with teary eyes, "BUT I LOVED YOU!"

"Ken-cha-" "No." "But I-" "No." "I'm sor-" "NO."

Kenji huffed at her idiot of a cousin as she failed to manage a full apology. Both Anko and Ichiru now had band-aids covering the large bruises they had gained from each other's foreheads. Kenji sighed again, now mentally kicking herself for choosing her cousin. Perhaps she would've had better luck with Kakashi.

Ichiru pouted in defeat and waved lazily over to Anko. "Ken-chan, this is my friend Anko Mitarashi. Kenji, Anko. Anko, Kenji," she muttered, still rubbing her forehead. Kenji nodded in acknowledgement to Anko before looking at her watch. "It's getting late. I'm leaving," she said, standing up and walking towards the door. Ichiru waved to her back, mumbling a quiet goodbye.

After slipping on her sandals, she stood up and put her hand on the doorknob. As she was turning the knob, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Kenji jolted and looked to her captor. Anko smirked at her teasingly, then, in an equally teasing tone, she said, "It's not polite to let a beautiful young lady walk home alone now, is it." Kenji blushed as she muttered a blunt, "You don't seem the polite type." Anko snorted and yanked Kenji out of the apartment, "Quite the observant, aren't you?"

They walked in an awkward silence for most of the way. It was kinda've pissing Kenji off. "So, Anko," Kenji started, "how old are you?" Anko glanced at her before answering, "I'm twenty-four. What about you?" Kenji murmured a low, "I'm nineteen."

The silence settled again, but this time it was more comfortable. The black-haired girl observed the woman beside her from the corner of her eye. She looked very mature, despite her personality. Anko was a few inches taller than her. She had a lean build and, possibly, had D-cups… _Oh crap,_ Kenji thought, blushing.

Anko seemed to notice this and grinned evilly at the shorter girl, "What? Entranced by my beauty?" Kenji blushed and looked away, deciding not to lie, "And? What if I was?" Anko's eyes widened, and then she smiled, her eyes holding a mischievous sparkle, "Well, then I guess I'll have to take advantage of that."

Kenji looked at her questioningly before the older woman slammed their lips together, Kenji gasping in surprise. Anko pulled away and grinned, "Yeah. I like you, too." Kenji blushed and glared at her before pulling Anko back to her, making their lips collide again.

She bit on Anko's lip roughly, making the older woman gasp. Kenji took the opportunity to search the other's mouth with her tongue before pulling back to where only their noses touched, their warm breath mixing.

"You shouldn't tease me like that," Kenji whispered, a red tint across her cheeks. Anko smirked and squeezed the younger girl's breast, "Whatever you say, Miss C-Cup. ** "**

**Owari~/ Fin~**


End file.
